gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is the best and most se_y guy ever. Luigi is the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom and is universally loved by all. Everyone also wants to be him. Luigi has an older twin brother, Mario, but he's less popular and not loved. A lot of people sometimes call him "stupid" by mistake, compared to the very few people that call Luigi "Mario Verde". He also responds to the name Mr. L. Though, calling him that may lead to severe pain in your anus. Mario is casually mistaken to be a short red Luigi, understandably because Luigi's so much more popular and cooler. Official Luigi As weird as this whole page is, it's worth noting the board has an official Luigi. Ryoukai claimed the title of official Luigi a long, long time ago. He settled for Luigi because Captain Falcon was already taken. Luigi's Ass Luigi has got that GOOD Italian booty that makes everyone get wet the instant they see it. His is also frequently used in the Smash Bros. series. LuigiAss1.jpg|Luigi beating the out of Kirby with his . LuigiAss2.jpg|Peach know she got fierce competition. LuigiAss3.jpg|Luigi showing all the Smash Girls on what a perfect is. LuigiAss4.jpg|The toughest males in Smash are unable to resist that . LuigiAss5.jpg|Swiggity swooty, Goldeen coming for that booty. Even Pokemon can't resist. al_140513_2032.jpg|Luigi flying on a dragoon, while showing off dat booty al_140513_1825.jpg|Not a picture of his, But Luigi is gettin ready to slap some hoes zlCfzS4II7cVV3HWGV.jpeg|Luigi sticking out his in glorious HD Forms Mama Luigi Mama Luigi is the form that Luigi took during the Coney Island Disco Palace incident, wherein Yoshi was first discovered as a baby. Mama Luigi has a usual penchant for wheezing, bagels, and magic balloons. He also has a rather dry sense of humor. Luigi Luigi is Fat Mario's brother of vague ual orientation from el Mario. He's obsessed with spaghetti, even more than the regular Mario Bros., and is also even more of a coward than the canon Luigi. According to Uncyclopedia, Luigi is actually a female, furry ic abomination taking the form of Luigi. :P Weegee Weegee is a cosmic horror originating in Mario is Missing. Weegee is able to stare into a being's soul and transmit the extremely contagious Weegee virus. Weegee was such an unspeakably horrific being that its mere presence in Mario is Missing caused the game to flop and prevented Luigi from having a starring role until 2001. Don't worry though! When Weegee gets his hands around you, you wont feel a thing! b e c a u s e y o u ' l l b e d e a d . Mains Add yourself or others to this list if you main Luigi. * Mikokiri * fufufu * SnowballSB * Yurii XP Trivia *Luigi has a whole year dedicated to him. *He thinks it is a cow when he sees a animal with spots, an animal that has a color of black, white, or both colors, or also a animal that has four legs. *He really doesn’t like to be called “Green Mario”. *He got **BEEP**ing murdered by Death itself. Category:Veterans Category:Mario Characters Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Used to be Clones Category:64 Additions Category:Stay salt Category:Ugly Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Mario Kart Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Crossdressers Category:Ethnic Stereotypes Category:Mario Kart 8 Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Siblings Category:Super Mario Run Characters Category:More Male Characters Category:Lolis Category:Luigi Category:Characters with a Rabbid Version Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters Category:S3xy Males